


Out for Demon Blood

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: You and Levi turned into vampires because of a cursed board game. But could you control your bloodlust?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988557
Kudos: 46





	Out for Demon Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Basing this off the Devilgram story "Vampire Partners in Crime" - initially my thought of what would happen if the player decided to bite Levi in the last scene

Lucifer told you to stay away from each other, but you decided to give in to Leviathan’s request to be by his side; made him promise not to say anything to his older brother.

And made the worst mistake.

“Levi? _Levi!_ ” you desperately called his name, shaking the now-unconscious otaku as blood slowly dribbled out where you bit and drank his blood out of insatiable thirst. “Shit...” you whimpered as you backed away, “Lucifer is gonna kill me.”

However, that one thought was immediately quashed by another. “Not unless I get everyone else first,” you snickered, your vampiric mind taking over, “No witnesses.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Sneaking out again for a snack?” Belphegor asked as he watched his twin sit up, “Mind grabbing me something too when you’re done?”

“Sure, why not?” Beelzebub agreed before heading out, letting his brother go back to sleep. As he made his way to the kitchen, you snuck up to their room and let yourself in. “Back already?” Belphegor asked, stopping himself when he saw you, “MC? What’re you doing here?”

You didn’t reply and instead walked to him silently; stopped before him as you noticed his eyes widen. “MC?” he shakily continued, “W-Why is there blood on your mouth?” The only answer he got was you smiling at him – and it’s not the sweet, innocent smile he normally saw you with.

Before he could even move, you pinned him down and latched yourself on his neck; used his own pillow to muffle his scream as you drank hungrily. “MC, stop!!” he pleaded as he tried to push you off of him, only to fall limp as numbness took over.

_‘What the hell?’_

Beelzebub was about to munch on a quick meal he made when he felt a stinging sensation on his neck, growling as it stopped him from eating. Annoyance switched to concern when he felt the pain suddenly dull out and replace with a feeling of drowsiness...then nothing.

 _‘Belphie?’_ he thought as he abandoned his meal and jogged back to their room, just in time to see you exit. You didn’t even look up as he barged inside and rushed to Belphegor, finding him unconscious and bleeding all over his pile of pillows. “Belphie!!” he called out as he picked up and cradled him, “Hey! Say something! _Anything!_ ”

“He’s just sleeping...” you cooed, standing behind him, “In fact, would you like to join him?”

The older twin slowly turned to you as you bared your blood-tinted fangs; you hissed as he quickly moved out of the way as you tried to pounce on him. “MC, what’s gotten into you?!” he yelled, making the walls shake a bit with his voice as anger took over, “What did you do to Belphie?!”

You didn’t get to reply as you heard footfalls headed in your direction, Beel’s voice having woken up the rest of his brothers. “What’s going on -” Lucifer started, irritation instantly turning to shock as he noticed the scene before them. It was at that moment you finally snapped to your senses and realized what you had done. “Sorry...” you whimpered, “I’m sorry...”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lucifer sat opposite you, his stern expression masking his grief as Satan helped tie you down to a chair. “I told you to stay in your own rooms...” the eldest demon scolded, “But you disobeyed.”

“I’m sorry...” you whispered again, eyes on the floor as Beelzebub tried to hold in a sob as he cradled his unconscious twin. Mammon was silent as he looked over at Levi’s limp form – while he admitted he did buy that strange board game from Akuzon, he didn’t expect this to happen.

Lucifer stood and walked over to you; cupped your chin to make you look at him. You couldn’t stand his infuriating gaze and pulled yourself away, your hair hiding the guilt in your eyes. “Mammon, Satan – both of you are coming with me,” he demanded, “Asmo, you stay here and keep an eye on MC. And Beel -”

“I’m not leaving him,” said demon growled, still holding Belphegor, “Don’t make me.”

“I need you to guard the door until we get back,” Lucifer ordered, “I know it’s hard to abandon your brother, but I promise we will make sure MC gets punished for what they did.” Beelzebub looked down at his twin before switching his gaze to you and Lucifer; gave a nod before laying his brother on a nearby couch before standing outside the library doors as three of his brothers walked out.

Asmodeus sighed and walked over, gently wiping off the blood from your face with a cloth. “It didn’t have to come to this,” he said, “I’d be happy to have a little vampire roleplay with you.”

“That’s what you’re really concerned about?” you replied, seeing him smile sheepishly. “Why not?” he chuckled, “After all, you do look cuter with those little fangs of yours. But I bet they’re so sharp I wouldn’t come near them.”

“Maybe not theirs, but I bet you don’t mind if I sink mine into your neck!”

Your eyes widened as Belphegor pulls Asmodeus away and latches himself onto him, ignoring his scream as he slowly drained him. Beelzebub was quick to react and re-entered the room, frozen as he noticed his twin feeding on a soon-to-be unconscious Asmodeus. “No...” he whimpered as Belphegor trained his eyes on him next.

You felt the ropes loosen around you as Leviathan undid the knots. “Levi?” you breathed, “But...I thought you were -”

“Silly Normie,” he interrupted, “Didn’t you look up how some vampires are created? Also you didn’t drain me that much so I just passed out back there; I ain’t dead!”

Not wanting to be next, Beelzebub turned heel and rushed out; didn’t manage to get far when he got pounced on and bitten into, his neck caught in a vice-like grip by Belphegor. “So warm...” he heard him hiss, only feeling him stop as the latter got pulled away from him.

“Get off him!” Mammon snarled as he held onto Belphegor, the two then tumbling and wrestling each other on the floor. You and Leviathan looked at them momentarily before switching your gaze to Lucifer and Satan; smirked like a pair of bloodthirsty maniacs. “Go! Get outta here!!” Mammon ordered, “I’ll hold them off!”

Lucifer took one look at Satan before they fled, knowing they’ll soon be outnumbered if they stayed a second longer. Beelzebub whimpered, clutching his bleeding neck as he saw Asmodeus drag himself out of the library. “Ah!” Mammon yelped as Belphegor managed to pin him to the floor, locking his older brother’s arms behind his back. “Hey Beel...” he snarled, “Aren’t you thirsty now? I saved you a meal right here.”

A part of Beelzebub wanted to refuse Belphegor’s offering, but another felt...really thirsty. “Hold him still,” he ordered, much to Mammon’s shock. “H-Hey! You can’t have turned already!” the Avatar of Greed denied, “Get off me! Wait! _No!!_ ”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Diavolo wasn’t too pleased on being woken up at this time of night, but after seeing the frightened looks on Lucifer’s and Satan’s faces he got concerned. “What happened?” he asked as he led them inside to his private study; asked Barbatos to grab some tea to calm them.

Lucifer caught his breath first and proceeded to explain what occurred – from you and Levi turning into vampires due to a cursed board game, to the “feeding frenzy” (as Satan put it) they had to escape from. “So that explains the screaming when you called my phone...” Diavolo breathed, “But in any case, are you both alright?”

“We are, but...” Satan trailed off, “The rest of them...they turned...”

Barbatos then returned and gently set a tray on the table before them. “Some tea should help calm your nerves,” he assured as he poured some into three teacups, “And if this is some kind of curse, it should wear off eventually.”

 _‘That’s exactly what I thought before this whole fiasco...’_ thought Lucifer as he sipped his, only to spit it out; Satan did the same. “Well, that was rude...” Diavolo scolded, “Barbatos worked hard on that.”

“I’m sorry, but why did it taste like -” Lucifer retorted, gasping as he noticed Diavolo grinning maliciously at him. “Should I call them over, my Lord?” Barbatos asked, sharing the same grin as his master. The two remaining brothers were about to bolt but were instead caught and pinned by Diavolo and Barbatos; before long they were tied back-to-back. “Lord Diavolo, what is the meaning of this!” Lucifer demanded, “Let us go this instant!”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to make me do that,” Diavolo snickered, “And besides, I bet someone hasn’t had their fill yet.” He turned to the door to see you and the now-vampire brothers walk in, led by Barbatos. “I’m sorry, Satan...” Asmodeus sighed as he knelt before the squirming Avatar of Wrath eldest, “But I’m thirsty. _This won’t hurt one bit..._ ”

Lucifer cringed as Satan’s scream nearly deafened him; opened his eyes to see you eyeing his neck. He knew at this rate, it’s over. “Fine...” he growled, “Just get on with it. Make it quick.” He shuddered as your fangs sank deep, breaking his skin and drawing blood.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_“AAH!”_

Lucifer bolted awake, immediately feeling his neck as he panted hard. He then realized he’s in his room. _‘It was just a dream?’_ he thought; made sure as he headed to a mirror to double-check.

No scars. No blood. No bite marks.

He then grabbed a robe and padded through the halls to check on you and Leviathan – only to find you both asleep in your respective rooms when he quietly peeked in, careful not to wake either of you. _‘Just a dream...’_ he assured himself, _‘A very realistic one.’_

Sighing in relief, he went straight back to his room and was soon asleep again before he knew it.

He didn’t notice that one of the rooms still had its lights on.

“Eh, it’s just a game,” Mammon assured himself, “I don’t see the harm in getting this – looks like fun!” And with that, he confirmed his purchase on Akuzon.


End file.
